


Never Again

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Gunshot Wounds, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 08:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11870913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Never Again

Hotch was supposed to be home with his wife. 

Gideon was supposed to be upstate with his friend.

Spencer and Y/N were supposed to be visiting his mother in Vegas.

Everyone else was supposed to be somewhere else but work, but the world was apparently conspiring against them. Because they’d all ended up here again. 

Baseball cards.

Butterflies.

Skeleton keys and music boxes.

Severed heads and bloody bodies.

All of it had led here.

And now they were standing at Elle’s desk, the scratchy voice of the presumed Fisher King emanating forcefully from the phone while Spencer crumbled to the ground. “Agents Greenaway and Y/L/N didn’t have to die like that.” And then the phone went dead.

Spencer swallowed hard and crumpled to the floor, staring at Hotch as the anger radiated through him. “What? She’s…” They’d gone to college together. They’d gotten into the Bureau together. They’d finally confessed their feelings to each other and they were finally happy. She couldn’t be dead. She just couldn’t. “Hotch?” he asked panicked. 

In a panic he normally didn’t exhibit, Hotch spun around and found Anderson. “Did you take Elle and Y/N home?”

“They were both exhausted, so Elle told her to just come inside.”

“And you left them there?” Hotch said angrily. “With a killer on the loose targeting us? You left them there? Go back now!” Flustered, Anderson turned around and ran out of the Bureau, with Hotch and the rest of the team following closely behind. 

On the way, Spencer went numb. Sure everyone was in a panic because two of their own had been gunned down, but this was different. This was his good friend and the only woman he’d ever loved - and he hadn’t been there to protect her. “Kid, it’s gonna be okay. Anderson called and said they’re both alive.”

“Just because they’re alive doesn’t mean they’re going to stay that way,” Spencer snapped, the tears flowing freely down his face. “Morgan, Y/N is the only woman I’ve ever loved, if she dies, and I wasn’t there to save her…I’ll-I’ll never forgive myself.” God, he was in love with her; he was so in love with her. He’d imagined them getting married, having kids together, the whole nine yards. And now they might never get a chance to realize that. “I’m scared Morgan,” Spencer said sadly.

Morgan placed his hand on Spencer’s shoulder, squeezing tightly in an effort to give him some degree of comfort. As they pulled into the parking lot of the hospital, Spencer didn’t even wait for the car to stop before pulling off his seatbelt and darting inside. “Agents Elle Greenaway and Y/N Y/L/N,” he said hurriedly. “Are they here? Are they okay?”

“Both of your agents are in surgery right now,” the nurse said, looking up toward Spencer with pity. Unable to do anything, Spencer and Gideon stayed at the hospital waiting for Elle and Y/N to get out of surgery while the rest of the team returned to the case. The Fisher King wasn’t going to let up anytime soon. 

“She’s gonna be okay, Reid,” Gideon said.

Spencer’s eyes welled up again, his lip quivering as the tears fell down his cheeks and onto the floor. “You don’t know that…Gideon, she’s…she’s the only woman I’ve ever been with…she’s everything to me.” He choked out a sob as his knee bobbed up and down and his hands started to shake. The only thing that could make him feel better was knowing that she was alive.

“Agents Greenaway and Y/L/N?” The nurse asked. Spencer practically tripped into her as he stood up, Gideon following closely behind. 

“Yes? Are they okay?”

“Y/L/N had a successfully surgery and should be in recovery now. Greenaway was more touch and go, but she’s also in recovery. Y/L/N will probably be awake first.”

Spencer stumbled over his words asking for Y/N’s room number, but his breath was taken away from him when he walked into the room; she was so pale, so fragile, so different from the woman he knew and loved. But her chest was steadily rising and falling, she was alive. “Spencer?” 

“Y/N,” he said, practically falling into the chair as he went to sit at her bedside. “You’re okay. I’m-I-I-I’m so sorry I wasn’t there. I’m so sorry.”

She raised her hands to his cheek - the muscles in her arm straining from the stretch. “It’s not your fault, Spence,” she breathed, her eyes clouding over with tears. “You couldn’t have known. None of us could have.” Spencer gripped her hands, giving them a light squeeze as he bent down to kiss them, and then she pulled away and her hand drifted to the scar on her chest. 

“What is it?” he asked, watching as her face dropped.

Her fingers drifted over the bandage covering her chest. “He had his fingers in my chest…to write on the wall. He had his hands near my heart.” 

Spencer could practically feel the veins pop up against his skin as he seethed in anger. He’d had his hands on her. “It will never happen again,” he said, sitting on the bed next to her. “I promise, no one will ever get that close to your heart again.”

“Except you.” She smiled.

“Except me.”

Never again.


End file.
